


Love is the Last Light Spoken

by salamanderinspace



Series: Mai and Zuko [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second Time, Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderinspace/pseuds/salamanderinspace
Summary: Mai and Zuko in the bedroom.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Mai and Zuko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840111
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Love is the Last Light Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two years after canon. So, Zuko is 18 and Mai is 19.

Mai feels like home. She feels both safe and dangerous to Zuko--in the way that dangerous people feel safe to him. Familiar. Trustworthy.

She likes to mix things up. Zuko's first time with her is not her first time; she's patient, direct, informative. They light candles for romance and the company that only fire can provide. Flames rise and fall with Zuko's breath--swelling and relaxing with the chi flowing through the room. When Zuko kisses Mai, they spark. He could kiss her for hours, but she moves things along with gentle requests. He can tell she's interested in novelty and narrative more than the simple acts of touching, sharing. 

The second time, she suggests something intriguing. "I'd like you to tie me up," she says, looking soft in a scarlet cheongsam with her hair in it's usual up-style. She smells like jasmine and woodsmoke; Zuko is so charmed, so intoxicated, that it takes him a moment to process her request.

"I...can do that," he says. In a moment, he stands. "I'll have to get some rope."

"Use these," she replies, crouching beside the bed and removing an upholstered box. She opens it to reveal glittering steel chains with silky cuffs at the end.

"Do I want to know where you got those?" 

"They were a gift from an ex," she answers, watching him closely. The side of her mouth quirks so slightly, it's almost beyond notice. 

Zuko plays the game--denies the reaction she's looking for. "You'll forget him after tonight," he proclaims.

"Who says it was a 'him'?"

"Ha ha."

"Not joking."

Zuko raises an eyebrow. "Ok. I'm ready."

Mai grabs the hem of her dress and pulls it off in one smooth motion. She leans back on the bed--a plane of burgundy and back silk with gold jacquard. Zuko drinks in her pale skin, pink nipples, and the dark triangle between her legs. He hesitates. "You'll tell me if I do something you don't like?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes. Now just do it already."

She reaches one arm toward each bed post, holding still for him. He latches the cuffs around her wrist and ties the chains. When she is secured, he takes a moment to admire his handiwork. "How do I look?" she asks.

"Chained," he says. Then, as if an afterthought: "beautiful." He runs a hand up her body, grazing fingertips lightly over her stomach, then skipping over her breasts. She squirms. He grabs her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "You're mine," he says.

"For now."

He lets his fingers dig into her skin a little as he moves onto the bed. Pressing a kiss into her neck, he lets his teeth say what words cannot.

"Mmm," she says, which he interprets as "move along." Smouldering, he pulls back and kneels to disrobe. The first time she'd seen him nude, she had graced him with a pleased expression and a cool "very nice." This time she says nothing, looking at him with dark lust in her eyes.

"I'm going to begin," he warns her. He gives her no time to respond as he moves between her legs. There is a sharp intake of breath on both their parts, and a soft "ah" from Mei. Taking a hint from the fact that she asked to be tied, he ravishes her, then thrusts rough and quick, pleasing himself. She makes motions as if to struggle but eventually lays back and gives in.

"You're so warm," he murmurs. Energy flows between them, sinking them into a rhythm. It isn't long before the crescendo comes.

"Don't get me pregnant," she says. They've discussed children; she plans to honor the fire nation with offspring, but not for a few years. He listens to her and obeys, withdrawing from her before he ejaculates onto her thigh. 

His breath is heavy. "Did you..?"

"I did," she answers. Part of him wishes she'd made more of a fuss, but he doesn't want her to have to perform for him. He kisses her deeply, savoring her lips and tongue and the undeniable presence of bare skin beneath him. Then he unchains her.

"Do you want... anything?" he asks, reaching for a towel. "A bath? I could order food."

"In a minute," she says. "Let's just...lay together."

They settle in, finding a comfortable pile in the center of the bed. Zuko's mind wanders to matters of state: the meetings he attended that day, the letters he read. At some point in the progression of his thoughts he sets aside a moment to feel awe--sheer, pure wonder at the woman beside him and the moment they have stolen from the infernal happenings of life.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets a good response I will write a sequel where they have a three way with Ty Lee.


End file.
